


They Arent Playing Pokemon

by InfernalPume



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Other, Trans Female Character, fluffed up to high hell omg, im so bad at fluff, kill me, seriously and unbearably fluffy, trans!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: "Imjustalways" asked: When did you start having feelings for Tom?Written for "Safetyqueenofhell" askblog. Drop by with your own questions!





	

“I’ve _got it!”_

 

Marco jumped as she heard the words, and coupled with the flash of flames hovering beside her bed it was enough to make her shoot upright with enough force to smack her head on the bunk above her.

 

“Dude. We’ve talked about this.” She grumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

 

For a moment Tom seemed to flinch back, but quickly shook it off and crawled through the portal.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” He said, “Right, sorry, forgot.”

 

He was literally sitting at the foot of Marco’s bed now, making Marco pull the blanket up to her chest with a muffled gargle of indignation.

 

“Yes please come in I love being straddled at six in the morning in front of my roommate.”

 

“Your roommate?” Tom blinked and straightened to look up into the top bunk, eyes fixing on the wide-eyed girl above them. “Oh, hey Mercy.”

 

The girl only gasped and squeezed the rosary she clutched under her pillow a little tighter.

 

“She’s really weird…” He said, crawling back down to mutter the words into Marco’s ear, “We should go to my place.”

 

Marco growled and pushed his face away.

 

“I’ve got practice in three hours,” she argued.

 

“I thought you got kicked out of the club for breaking a dude’s leg,” he retorted.

 

Again Marco made a muffled groan somewhere between a sob and a grunt.

 

“I was told I was _too advanced_ ,” she explained for the millionth time, “So they politely suggested I find another instructor.”

 

“One with less breakable legs.”

 

“Preferably.”

 

Tom rubbed his chin for a moment, his left horn _‘ting’_ ing against the metal springs of Mercy’s bunk like a fork to a wineglass.

 

“Well, have you?” he finally asked.

 

Marco looked away. She didn’t have to answer that.

 

“Alright,” Tom finally said, “I can see that you’re…uh… _busy._ ”

 

With a snap of his fingers the portal sparked into existence a foot from the bed.

 

“…But I just wanted to drop in to say that I’ve _finally_ decided on my team for the _Venus and Mars_ gen.”

 

“That’s nice To- wait _Venus and Mars?_ Don’t you mean _A and B?”_

 

Tom smirked that smirk of his, taking Marco right back to a certain situation that came to be over a pair of movie marathon tickets.

 

“No, I mean _Venus and Mars._ _Mars_ , to be exact. It’s got the better roster.”

 

Marco really should tell him to shut up and go back to bed. She really should.

 

“Those games aren’t even out yet.” She said instead, “They haven’t even announced the starters.”

 

The look of mock surprise Tom gave her made Marco want to punch him.

 

“Oh? I had no idea. I wonder what _this_ is then!”

 

With this he pulled out a small game cartridge sloppily labeled _“Mars”_ with duct tape and a sharpie, as if it had been taken from the developer’s office itself.

 

“…I hate you.” Marco finally said.

 

“I hate you too.” Tom retorted, then stepped aside to reveal a flaming portal leading to his bedroom.

 

The jerk didn’t even have the decency to look over his shoulder to see if she would follow, like he did back when there had been a level of _respect_ between them. Grumbling about demon princes who think they’re all that, Marco pulled her hoodie over her tank top and followed him.

 

“I see your room still looks like crap,” she commented dryly as she went to sit on his bed, pointedly far away from that metal hand-chair that might well be the most uncomfortable piece of furniture she had ever touched.

 

Tom didn’t seem to mind it, and heavily plopped down as heavily as if he didn’t have any bones whatsoever. Or muscle. Or _nerve cells._

 

“So, what were you thinking?” Marco asked, crossing her legs on the bed.

 

“What?” Tom asked, blinking before he shook his head again, “Oh, right, the game. In _B_ I had a team of monsters for every member of love sentence, so _this_ time I’m gonna do one for each of my friends!”

 

Marco frowned at him.

 

“So you don’t even know which ones you’re getting. Just what you’re going to name them all.”

 

Tom looked at her like she was mad, “Naming is the most stressful part!” he said, “You gotta go in knowing what you’re going to do or else you might end up without a consistent naming scheme.”

 

“…And why does that matter?”

 

Tom blinked.

 

“Does…anything _else_ matter?”

 

This was a fair point, or at least it seemed so to Tom. He could just about do all the stuff that the monsters did in videogames with his powers and had a habit for seeking specific wish fulfillment out of the strangest of places. Marco had fond if not confused memories of him playing hide and seek in an online fps map, much to the distaste of the other players.

 

“Fine.” Marco said, getting up from the soft covers of the bed to brave the accursed metal hand chair, “Whose gonna be who?”

 

“I’m not gonna ruin the surprise!” Tom said indignantly, “Besides, most of these haven’t even been announced yet, you wont know what they all are.”

 

Marco sighed and looked over Tom’s shoulder as he started it up, putting in his name and skipping through all the introductory dialog.

 

Tom’s starter, a weird clown-seal thing, he immediately named Jackie Lynn.

 

“It’ll make sense when he evolves,” he assured Marco when she asked about this odd decision.

 

And so the monster training adventure began. First thing’s first Tom captured a sort of shire horse-esque monster for Pony Head, then a weird blue version of an eight-tails for Star. Marco watched half assedly until Tom announced what he was looking for next.

 

“Merchap?” She asked, “I didn’t know they’d be in this lineup.”

 

“They’re bringing back all the fan favorites,” Tom said, “But it’s got a really low spawn rate in this area…”

 

It took a few tries and quite a bit of running in circles. If Marco didn’t know that progressing meant little to nothing to Tom she’d assume this was driving her friend nuts. It was certainly driving _her_ nuts watching him.

 

Finally, _finally_ one spawned, doing its little threatening punch-dance as the battle began, only for Tom to run from the encounter immediately.

 

“What?” Marco scoffed, “We’ve been here for five minutes what was wrong with that one?”

 

“It’s male.” He said, “I want a girl one.”

 

Marco choked.

 

“Dude the gender ratio for those is 20-80%.” She said, “And they’re _already_ only 10% in this area.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes.

 

“I do this all the time. Won’t take long.”

 

Except that it _did_ take long. Merchap’s barely spawned at all and when they did they were always male. After a few hours Marco stopped paying attention and began to mess about on her phone. After a while there was a whoop of triumph, Marco looked over to see a handheld game console shoved in her face.

 

“Hah! Got one!” he said, showing off the little red symbol on the screen next to the wild Merchap.

 

“Good for you,” Marco said, her mouth twitching, “You’ve achieved your _incredibly_ dumb goal.”

 

Marco looked over his shoulder as he sent out Jackie, only to have her kill the monster with one hit.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence.

 

“That’s…” Tom said, then cut off.

 

He shook his shoulders before chirping, “Fine.”

 

He laughed, a bit of sweat rolling down his cheek.

 

“This is my favorite part of the game! I’ll find another one!”

 

Marco nodded slowly and went back to her phone, glancing over nervously whenever the demon prince would grunt or exhale violently through his nose.

 

“Um…” Marco asked after a while, “What _else_ is on the list?”

 

“I can't move on,” Tom said with a forced chuckle, “If I don’t get it at a low level it’ll be harder to level them all symmetrically.”

 

Marco supposed this was just another one of the things that Tom took enjoyment out of the game and said nothing.

 

About an hour later another female Merchap showed up. Marco sighed with relief.

 

“Just use a greatcube.” She advised.

 

“No.” Tom said, making Marco arch a brow.

 

“The rest of my team are in normal cubes,” he explained, “She won’t match.”

 

Marco couldn’t say a thing, only snort at the ridiculousness of it all.

 

Tom sent out Pony Head, carefully chipping away at the health bar with tackle. At 20% hp normal cubes still wouldn’t work, so Tom took a chance and used just _one_ more tackle.

 

“Oh my god.” Marco muttered as the hit points slipped to zero.

 

The sound Tom made couldn’t not possibly be replicated by a human. Or any human-shaped organism. Even though similar noises came out of Tom when he was about to _murder_ someone, Marco couldn’t help but bark out a laugh.

 

This distracted Tom enough to lose the white glow in his eyes.

 

“Its not funny.” He said flatly, then smirked, “Okay its kind of funny. Shut up. I need to concentrate.”

 

With this he kicked Marco over and returned to the hunt with a renewed determination. A part of Marco told her to heed his advice, but she couldn’t help it.

 

“ _Twice.”_ She said, unable to breathe, “What…what are the _odds._ ”

 

Tom huffed out a laugh as well, “I said shut up!” he said, trying not to smile.

 

The next time he fainted a female Merchap Marco had to cling to his arm to stop him chucking his console across the room. The one after that Tom just lay in his bed and screamed into the mattress for at least five minutes.

 

 _“Please.”_ Marco begged between peels of laughter, “Please, just get a male one. I can’t breathe.”

 

Tom shook his head, “I’ve spent too much time on this now!” he said, breaking into another laugh, “Next time. _Next time!”_

 

Marco hadn’t looked at her phone in hours, she was clinging to his shoulder unable to hold back sobbing cackling as again and again Tom either found a male Merchap or managed to faint it in one hit.

 

 _“HAH!”_ Tom cried when he had finally widdled one down to 1 hp by some stroke of luck, only to realize he was out of normal cubes.

 

There wasn’t even a shout of rage this time, just a groan of “Noooo” as he deflated back against the metal talons of the chair

 

Marco shoved his shoulder, trying to lift him but unable to maintain her strength through the hysterics. It seemed he was also having a hard time getting up, moaning between guffaws about how he ‘wasn’t strong enough’ and how she needed to ‘go on without him’.

 

Marco was too busy collapsed on the floor to notice a pink ball of fluff hop up into the chair beside him and sniff his face.

 

Tom blinked.

 

“Marshmallow believes in me,” he said to no one in particular.

 

“Yeah buddy,” Marco said, managing to sit up.

 

“I’ve got one last shot.” He said, sitting up, “One last shot. This one’s for Marshmallow.”

 

“Oh okay,” Marco laughed, “Great. This is the ‘Marshmallow’ one.”

 

“I can do this!”

 

“You can’t do this.”

 

“With her belief in me I can-”

 

Marco managed to stop laughing long enough to hear the celebratory ‘captured’ music play before Tom leapt up and screamed with victory.

 

The following words were in some obscure demonic dialect Marco did not recognize, before he collapsed on the chair to save and quit the game.

 

“I need a nap.” He said after regaining his breath, “I need to nap for a million years.”

 

Marco tried and failed to get up, her legs shaking from…what was it _hours,_ of laughing her ass off. It had been a while since she had laughed so hard at anything. With anyone. College was great yeah, full of great people and all, but there just weren’t the sort of people who you could just do something stupid with while time melted away.

 

She glanced sideways at the exhausted demon and opened her mouth to speak, before promptly closing it. A bead of sweat trickled down her chin, and very suddenly she felt she might throw up.

 

“Glargh…” she mumbled, unsure of what the original word she wanted to say had been.

 

Tom’s third eye opened to stare at her, shooting her with such a violent pang of nerves that she was incapacitated by giggling once again.

 

“What?” he groaned.

 

“I…” she tried to think, “What nature did you get? Wouldn’t it suck if you got a bad one?”

 

Tom chuckled weakly.

 

“There are no words in any language ever spoken that can describe just how much I so don’t care about that right now.” He said, “But you can check if you want.”

 

Marco sighed and flipped open the console, still amazed that the events of the day had even transpired. However, upon opening the team menu she didn’t quite make it to the summary tab. Again she glanced at her sleeping friend, wondering if he noticed the sharp intake of breath.

 

The female Merchap’s name was Marco.


End file.
